1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft antenna and, more particularly, to an antenna assembly which can be reconfigured between a stowed position and a deployed position.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In some applications, a tall mast must be used to locate a radio antenna away from an aircraft structure so that the antenna pattern can reach its intended target and not be blocked or shadowed by parts of the aircraft. The known art of aircraft antennas utilizes a rigid mounting style to affix antennas to aircraft exteriors. Different methods are used and they can vary from using threaded fasteners through the antenna's base plate to integrating the mast as part of a composite aircraft skin. Small manned aircraft, as well as robotic or unmanned aircraft, are sometimes stored and/or transported in relatively small volume trailers or trucks.
There is a desire to provide an aircraft antenna which can be reconfigured between a stowed position and a deployed position. However, there is also a desire to minimize electrical signal losses through connections of the antenna to other electronic circuitry in the aircraft, and also allow the antenna to be moved to its deployed position and locked in its deployed position without the use of special tools.